


Respite

by LemonPop



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I just wanted an excuse to write this pairing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selectively Mute Link, Sidon has two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/pseuds/LemonPop
Summary: Link takes some time to rest, but finds the best way to relax is in Sidon's arms.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into BotW fanfiction. I love the game to death, and this pairing brings me immense amounts of joy, so I wanted to celebrate that with my own take on their relationship. I might write more of them in the future, but for now I hope you'll like what I have to share here. ^.^

Link let out a small sigh as he relaxed back into the waters around Zora's Domain. He was resting in an alcove, floating comfortably as he gave his limbs a break from the strain of combat. He had cleared the area of any monsters beforehand and now let his eyes flutter closed and dropped his guard for a change. The battle to restore peace to the land of Hyrule was arduous, and the warrior needed a rest, even if only for a moment. He was drifting off into a nap when he felt a shift in the waters around him. Something was swimming up to him, and he feared it could be another Lizaflos attempting to catch him unawares. He shifted his body weight into an upright position and braced himself against the rock behind him, muscles tense. Then he felt the teasing hands run up his legs and sides, familiar in their touch. He let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to fight and dipped his head into the water to see his visitor. Prince Sidon's smiling face greeted him, and Link couldn't help but smile back as he held his breath. Sidon reached out with both hands and caressed Link's cheeks before pulling him close for an underwater kiss. Link closed his eyes and focused on the feel of the Zora prince's smooth lips against his own and the dart of a tongue playfully tasting Hylian flesh. Bubbles escaped upward between their mouths, and Sidon kicked them to the surface so Link could grab a lungful of air. The blond could truthfully say that Sidon was the only one who left him breathless. He leaned against the rock, and Sidon floated before him, one hand on Link's waist beneath the water.

“Are you well, Link?” Sidon inquired, and Link nodded, moving forward to rest his head on the man's chest. Sidon pulled him close without hesitation. It felt great, being in the prince's arms, and Link savored the rare sensation of safety it brought him. Sidon stroked his back lightly, and Link kissed water off smooth skin.

Sidon pressed his lips to Link's forehead, then shifted lower to suck gently on the blond's neck, beside his pulse. He felt Link tense in his arms and let out a little gasp, so he grazed sharp teeth over the area as well. Link shivered and arched his neck, and Sidon pushed the Hylian up against the rock, nipping at the sensitive spot in a way that sent heat to both their groins. Link had let Sidon bite him before, and the Zora thought he had never tasted someone so sweet and perfect. Even after the marks healed up, Sidon still imagined he could see their imprint in Link's soft skin. He wished to leave some more, to let all of Hyrule know just who claimed the Hylian champion. Instead, he kissed softly at the skin, making his way back to Link's lips as he ran large hands over the blond's body. Link submitted to the caresses, moaning quietly into Sidon's mouth. He never had to worry about what to do when he was with Sidon, never had to be in charge or at the ready. Sidon made him feel comfortable, safe, in a way he never felt with anyone else. He could relax with Sidon near, and that was perhaps the greatest feeling of all.

Link was already hard when Sidon's wandering touch reached his crotch, and he gasped and clutched Sidon's shoulders when the Zora rubbed him through the fabric. They both knew where this road lead, and the thrill of what was coming pushed them onward. Sidon hopped up out of the water and onto the rock and motioned for Link to join him. Link watched his movements like they were a fine dance, appreciating the flow of the Zora's muscles and the way the water cascaded down his skin. Sidon showed his arousal as well – his two cocks were full and exposed, already dripping slick precum down their lengths. Link climbed out of the pool and approached Sidon with lusty eyes. He stripped off his clothing and tossed the pieces aside. They would fuck soon enough, but first Link wanted a taste of his lover. This was the one thing the massive difference in their sizes made easy. As they both stood, Link was eye level with Sidon's genitals, and he used it to his advantage. Before the prince could say a word, Link reached out and grasped one of the man's cocks in both hands, stroking it firmly and feeling the ridges that would soon be inside him.

“L-Link...” Sidon gasped out as the blond licked the tip of his other dick, savoring the flavor and texture of the precum that coated his tongue. Link opened his mouth as wide as he could and took in the tip of the cock. He sucked and lapped at it, moaning as Sidon grabbed his hair and fought the urge to roll hips into that warm and welcoming mouth. Link swallowed down on the cock, drawing it in deeper while he continued to work his hands rhythmically on the other one. Sidon shivered and moaned, tightening his grip and closing his eyes. Link's jaw ached from being pushed so wide, but he bobbed his head up and down on the Zora's cock until it prodded the back of his throat.

“Link, I – I'm gonna–” Sidon panted as his body tensed. Link worked his throat against the tip of Sidon's cock and increased the speed of his hands on the other. He adored this part – feeling his lover become undone by his touch. It was always exhilarating to bring Sidon such pleasure, and the way the Zora prince orgasmed every time – a hot wash of cum that soaked Link in an oddly sweet slickness – was enough to set Link to the edge of his own climax. Sidon moaned and jerked his hips, throwing his head back as Link worked his tongue over the ridges in the man's cock and pushed the head of it farther down his throat. Link could feel the warmth radiating from Sidon's usually cool skin, and he relaxed his throat and closed his eyes as the Zora couldn't hold back any longer. The hand tangled in Link's hair tensed, and then Link felt the wave of cum hit the back of his throat while another shot into his face and down his arms. Link swallowed what he could then pulled back and let the rest splash against his chest. He was left a slick mess, but he licked his lips and fixed Sidon with a salacious gaze. He knew the prince had plenty of stamina to keep going, but he would have to prepare himself a little bit first.

Sidon sat on the rock and leaned back to catch his breath and watch Link's next move. He loved seeing the man cum-soaked like that, loved knowing if any other Zora caught wind of Link for the next few days then they would be able to smell Sidon's claim on him. There were rumors throughout the Domain of their relationship, of its impropriety, but Sidon cared little for the talk. If the prince wanted a Hylian lover, then he would claim one, and there was nothing anyone could do or say about it to change his mind. Link was perfect, in Sidon's opinion, and continuation of the royal line was the last thing he bothered to think about right now. His cocks glistened, hard and dripping, and he took hold of one to stroke while watching his lover. Yes, Link was everything he wanted right now, and he would savor the time they had together.

Link moved to Sidon's lap, kissing the man and rubbing his body against Sidon's dicks. He loved how the Zoras mated, how they could fuck for hours with little rest. His own cock strained to be touched, but he left it alone for now, knowing his stamina could never match Sidon's. Instead, he gathered up enough of the cum dripping down his skin to coat his fingers and reached behind himself to begin his preparations. Zora cum, Link had found out, was especially slick and clingy, as Zoras traditionally mated in the water and needed the extra lubrication. It worked excellently for his needs as well. He pressed two fingers to his hole and rubbed them around. It was thrilling to know how wide he was about to be stretched, and he needed to be relaxed enough to take it. He watched as Sidon stroked himself, admired the way the Zora looked as he worked the ridges of his cock, and then he slipped the first finger inside his body. It felt good – it always did – and he soon added a second.

Sidon watched while Link prepped himself, watched the movement of his hips against his hand, watched the flushed look on his face, and loved every moment of it. He cupped his free hand beneath Link's chin and brought him up for a kiss, tasted his own seed on Link's lips, and felt intoxicated by it all. How he could love a Hylian so deeply and thoroughly was still a mystery to Sidon, but he relished every second they had together. He swallowed Link's moans as the blond rocked against his own touch, adding more fingers until he was stretched and loose enough to take on one of Sidon's cocks. They had yet to try double penetration; Link had only just recently accustomed himself to one of Sidon's dicks, but both men desired it. 'All in due time,' Sidon reminded himself when the fog of lust threatened to block out rational thought. Link was small and, at least in Sidon's opinion, fragile compared to a Zora. The prince was determined to stay gentle and sweet with his lover, biting him only when given permission, and certainly not pressing the Hylian to take on more than he was ready for.

Link removed his cum-slicked fingers from himself and gave Sidon's cock a few strokes for good measure before straddling the prince and sinking himself down against its head. Both men groaned at the feeling, and Link was grateful for Sidon's hands on his body, guiding him slowly as one of the Zora's massive cocks disappeared inside the blond. Link shook from the fullness of it all. He rested against Sidon's chest, panting softly and adjusting to the girth inside him. Sidon's second cock rubbed against Link's, trapped between their bodies, and the sensation was nearly enough to bring Link to orgasm. His entire body tingled and burned with delight; Sidon's dick pressed mercilessly into his prostate, and Link knew he wouldn't last long. The blond shifted his hips, grinding up against Sidon, and savored the movement of the cock inside him. He raised himself up, felt the ridges drag across his inner walls, and cried out, gripping Sidon's shoulders for support.

Sidon kissed Link's shoulders and neck, licked away some of the remaining cum, and soothed his lover with soft words of appreciation. “Link,” he whispered, “you're so beautiful and perfect. You feel amazing, my love.”

Link looked up at him, face flushed, and rocked back down against his cock. “S-Sidon...” Link shuddered as the name fell from his lips. He rose up and plunged back down a little rougher.

Sidon moaned when he heard his name spoken with such desire. Link rarely said a word, and to hear his taciturn lover break silence like that drove Sidon wild. He raised his hips and greeted Link's movements with a thrust of his own. Link moaned and arched, then reached down and took their cocks in both hands. He bounced on Sidon's dick while jerking them both off, but Sidon brought a hand down to take over the motion. Feeling the Zora's grip on his cock shot hot pleasure through Link's body, and he held Sidon's shoulders once more as the pressure built in his gut. Sidon thrust up with increasing speed, pushing deeply into Link's body. Link shuddered and gasped, rocking onto the cock to match Sidon's intensity. He wasn't going to be able to last, he knew, and with a few more strokes, he was cumming, crying out wordlessly as the hot liquid splattered onto his chest in a few hard spurts.

Link didn't stop rocking against Sidon though. He panted and moaned and looked up into the prince's eyes. Sidon caught his look and understood the meaning. Link arched his neck to one side, bearing sensitive skin to the Zora and cried out again as he felt sharp teeth sink into his shoulder. Sidon bit down as hard as he dared, drawing blood and moaning as he tasted his lover. He thrust roughly up into that tight body, stroked his second cock to match the speed, and felt the rush of an orgasm take over. He came hard a second time, filling Link until it poured out down his shaft while his second dick coated Link's chest with more seed. Link shook in Sidon's arms, loving the way the cum felt all over him, and at last the two stilled their movements. Sidon released his bite on Link's shoulder and licked at the blood that bloomed there. It would heal, like in the past, but for now Sidon felt immensely pleased to see his mark so prominent on Link's pale skin.

Link fell limp in the prince's arms, confident that Sidon would care for him. When Sidon lifted Link gingerly off his lap, the cock pulled out and a gush of cum splashed down Link's thighs. Link moaned again and felt his dick twitch. Maybe after some sleep, he could go another round. He kissed Sidon with a slow and gentle touch, letting the action express his feelings better than words ever could. Sidon kissed him back and murmured a quiet promise of love to the Hylian. It felt better than anything to be in Sidon's arms. For now, thoughts of the Calamity were gone. For now, Link could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can chat with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lemonpopwrites). I share fan art and blog about writing and booty. Love dat booty.


End file.
